<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keep it going 'til we see the sunlight by Lolistar92</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211785">Keep it going 'til we see the sunlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/pseuds/Lolistar92'>Lolistar92</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Magic, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Bonding, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Dacryphilia, Dark Magic, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, Light Bondage, M/M, Mating Rituals, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Ritual Sex, Rituals, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Magic, Unrealistic Sex, Wet &amp; Messy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:21:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/pseuds/Lolistar92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What exactly does 'binding' mean?”</p><p>Oikawa’s grin is sharp. “We fuck you and establish a soul bond!”</p><p>Kuroo sighs shakily. “Yeah, I figured.” There is no mistaking that his body is being primed to be fucked. It’s not ideal, but Kuroo would prefer this over death. “Let’s get demon married.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Iwaizumi Hajime/Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>551</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Keep it going 'til we see the sunlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnieDae/gifts">HunnieDae</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A birthday gift for my precious other half, HunnieDae!!! Happy birthday, you lovely, perfect human! This was also in tandem with a bingo challenge we gave each other. I chose the line 'exhibitionist murder rimming, mating rituals, monster cocks-r-us, crying during sex, and circle jerk. -prayer hands-</p><p>I hope you enjoy the read, this is a *pure* pwp. All semblance of plot is accidental and I apologize if you think I am leading you anywhere other than to the sight of Kuroo's ruined asshole. </p><p>Enjoy!</p><p>Title taken from the lyrics of Dua Lipa's 'Get Cool' </p><p><b><span class="u"> Potential trigger warning:</span></b> Hello readers, please note that the dubious consent tag is used for the circumstance that Kuroo is in that makes it borderline fuck or die. Please use your own judgement going forward, and remember to hit the back button if you ever feel uncomfortable. </p><p> <br/>Minor tags (non-named characters): unbeta'd, kidnapping, cult, attempted ritual sacrifice, group sex lite, group masturbation, circle jerk, exhibition, murder. I'm happy to update the tags above if necessary, but I can assure you these instances are minor and barely last a sentence or two.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Watch it!” Kuroo growls, jerking his bound wrists away from the asshole that grabbed them, trying to yank him forward. His wrist ache from the tight magic cuffs binding them. </p><p> </p><p>“My apologies, Your Majesty,” the dark robe clad man mutters, sincere in a way that is grating Kuroo’s nerves. </p><p> </p><p>That’s the problem with this situation. He’s being dragged towards an ancient looking altar under the grand night sky, a full moon and stars the only witnesses as Kuroo struggles to get rid of his capturers annoying hands. But it’s no use, and each step is closer and closer to the stone dais that sits at the center of an ominous array, etched in a dark matter Kuroo really doesn’t want to spend time thinking about. </p><p> </p><p>Hours prior he’d been with Nekoma, his band of mercenaries. They’d been stalked for weeks now, but it was Kuroo’s poor judgement that kept him from thinking the annoying shadows as anything but a minor threat. </p><p> </p><p>Until a vicious rumor suddenly took hold of the small town they were stopped at and Kuroo’s inn had erupted in flames as angry villagers took up arms. He’d been separated from his group and while he was alone, robe clad men had succeeded in knocking him out. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo’s only come too a few minutes ago, head throbbing. He’d been prepared for the worst - torture, extortion, molestation, but nothing came to the realization of what he’s really here for. </p><p> </p><p>Because that sure as fuck is a sacrificial altar if Kuroo has ever seen one. </p><p> </p><p>“This way, Your Majesty,” a female voice calls, gently grabbing his bound arms and tugging him forward. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo literally has no choice but to follow. It seems useless to try and insist he’s not the Royal, these cultists think he is. He’s adopted by King Nekoma, not blood related and he’ll never be heir. But for some reason, he can tell they already know this. </p><p> </p><p>For whatever weird respect they seem to have endowed him with, they’re cautious. There are two spears carefully balanced behind him. They haven’t prodded him yet but Kuroo has a feeling they wouldn’t hesitate. Sacrificial altars typically need the sacrifice to die, he’s sure it’s just formality he makes it to the dais. </p><p> </p><p>The rope jerks him too fast and Kuroo stumbles, still bleary from the knock to the head. His arms are pulled forward and the white robe they’ve donned him with slips off the shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>Which is another concerning thought all together. Kuroo may not be up to the latest fashions but he knows this is a robe fit for a maiden on her wedding night. It’s intricately patterned, modest but enticing. If Kuroo gets out of this he will take great pleasure slaughtering them all in this kimono.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
But that’s a distant wish. Kuroo’s body is sluggish, two magic suppressing manacles right around his wrists. Just one should have a normal mage suitably unable to access their magic, but two is overkill. It’s not just that they block his access to his core, they’re also doing something that makes his body feel heavy, almost like it’s drugged. It’s hard to think, not just with the thick tar of panic bubbling in the bottom of his stomach and pounding headache, but because of the whispers that are lighting up the area. </p><p> </p><p>Even as incapacitated as he is, he’d still struggle if he thought it meant anything. But looking around, Kuroo knows he’s outmatched. At least twenty men and women surround various points of the array, not including the five personally escorting him to his doom. </p><p> </p><p>He tries to scuff the array with the heel of his foot, but nothing so much as smudges. If it’s blood, like Kuroo thinks it is, there are magical properties binding it to the stone. Looks like he won’t be able to disrupt the array itself. </p><p> </p><p>Which brings him to his last ditch effort. He needs to save his energy. He can’t fight twenty five people, but he can probably conserve enough energy to make an escape. Black magic isn’t his forte but Kuroo knows a spell for spatial magic. If they’re using him as a sacrifice the magical manacles will become null once the array’s magic begins. As long as there aren’t any runes -</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck,” Kuroo swears with feeling as he’s gently manhandled onto the altar. The entire thing is <em> carved </em> in runes. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo isn’t Kenma but he isn’t a slouch either. He recognizes a few - suppression, connection, siphonic drain - but there is one, Kuroo’s eyebrows scrunch, he doesn’t recognize - binding? </p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t get a chance to study it, forcibly carried onto the altar in one of the most demeaning gestures yet. Kuroo hisses as arms fall around his waist and legs, pushing him up on the stone as other hands grab his arms, pulling them taught over his head and bound to what appears to be a rusted knife staked into the altar at the top. Why would they leave that there? Could Kuroo saw through the chain? </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo flails as much as his heavy limbs will allow. His legs are left unbound and Kuroo gets a satisfying kick into one of the retreating robe clad figures, snarling at their innocent yelp of pain. </p><p> </p><p>“Please, Your Majesty,” the same voice from earlier calls, “don’t struggle. It will be much easier on you if you relax.”</p><p> </p><p>And that’s Kuroo’s patience snapping. </p><p> </p><p>“You want me to <em> relax</em>?” Kuroo snarls, glaring with white hot anger bubbling in his belly, momentarily replacing the anxious fear. “You’ve kidnapped me, stripped me, and bound me to a sacrificial altar, and I don’t even know <em> why</em>! Whatever you are trying to summon I will use my last dredges of will to make sure it <em> curses </em> you, fucking assholes!”</p><p> </p><p>The woman steps back in fright, clearly sensing his killing intent. He’s a wounded animal, lashing out because he’s vulnerable. </p><p> </p><p>Fuck. Fuck. It’s dawning on him, he’s not going to make it out of this. He can’t remember the last thing he said to Kenma, his team. Fuck. </p><p> </p><p>His captures don’t bother with much else. They scurry to the edges of the array. Kuroo can’t see their eyes from here but he can feel them. They’re watching him intently, waiting. </p><p> </p><p>Fuck, fuck, fuck. What the fuck is he going to do?</p><p> </p><p>Kenma and the others don’t even know he’s here. He really doesn’t want his best friends to find him dead on an altar. Or worse, no body and they’ll forever wonder what the hell happened to him. </p><p> </p><p>What the hell <em> is </em> going to happen to him? </p><p> </p><p>His ritual magic knowledge is underwhelming but he’s never needed to learn - no one is stupid enough to tangle with demons nowadays. Or, at least, that used to be the case. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo’s been hearing more and more about ritualistic summonings and demon sightings the past few months, ever since Old Man Nekoma passed. The King was a crazy old fart that insisted on sending Kuroo to the depths of the land, but he was a man Kuroo deeply respected. It figures as soon as he kicks the bucket the crazy faction that worships dark magic would spring up.</p><p> </p><p>Uselessly, Kuroo’s feet scramble against the stone altar. Whatever they’ve done to him makes it hard to even engage his abs to try and sit up. It’s all he can do to try and saw through the bindings with the dull edge of the sword but he <em> knows </em> that isn’t working. Whatever the dagger is, it’s part of the altar and it won’t let Kuroo escape. </p><p> </p><p>Just when he thinks he can’t be any more fucked - the chanting starts. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck,” Kuroo whimpers, allowing himself the moment of weakness. He knows he sounds pathetically scared but it’s all he can do not to shit himself right now. The array is lighting up, the magic in the circle starting to weigh down on him as it starts. </p><p> </p><p>Is there really nothing he can do? </p><p> </p><p>The answer comes as black lightning overtakes the white shine of the array. Power buzzes through the air, physically tangible. It makes Kuroo break into a cold sweat, gasping as his skin prickles, goosebumps trailing up his arms and making his hair stand on end. His nerves sing, his core trying to access the raw waves of magic coalescing into the circle. </p><p> </p><p>He hears a sound - a scream?</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo opens his eyes - when had he closed them? - hazily turning his head. His eyes widen, his brain slowly comprehending what he is seeing. No one is being hurt, contrary to what he thought. </p><p> </p><p>Quite the opposite. </p><p> </p><p>The men and women clad in robes are - are they <em> masturbating!? </em></p><p> </p><p>Kuroo can’t believe his eyes but the longer he watches, he can’t mistake the familiar jerk of a man’s arm, the way his robes are parted at mid-section, flashing to the side just long enough for Kuroo to catch sight of a thigh. </p><p> </p><p>What. the. Fuck. </p><p> </p><p>Through the black wisps of power rising from the bottom of the array, Kuroo can barely make out how everyone in his direct line of vision seems to be pleasuring themselves in some way. But they never leave the point of their array. </p><p> </p><p>It’s difficult to comprehend but Kuroo does realize the pattern. The higher his captures pleasure crescendos, the darker the array gets. The magic is now so thick that each gasp of air Kuroo takes is heavy with potent power. His growing light headed but his periphery keeps track of each line of the array lighting up. Closer and closer it gets to the altar. </p><p> </p><p>Someone cries out, more muffled moans follow. The first rune of the altar is triggered, bathing Kuroo’s vision with pink light so vibrant Kuroo has to squeeze his eyes shut. </p><p> </p><p>It’s difficult to describe the level of disgust that wells within Kuroo. This is the sight he’s going to die to.</p><p> </p><p>He’s disassociating because there are more pressing matters at hand but the feeling is like thick muck underneath the wave of panic. He focuses on the light on what it means.</p><p> </p><p>The power is almost too much. It makes Kuroo unable to think of anything else except the static energy that weighs down on him drawing its own form of twisted pleasure because the potency of the magic, no matter how dark, is intoxicating. </p><p> </p><p>It’s literally almost too much when Kuroo can’t find the strength to breathe, like something is sitting hard on his chest. His ribs ache, his lungs burn, tears fall from his squeezed eyes as he ineffectively tries to writhe, fast losing what strength he managed to regain. </p><p> </p><p><em> I’m going to die</em>, Kuroo thinks unable to muster enough breath to sob. He hasn’t been able to inhale in the past few seconds. It hurts but doesn’t hurt, too overstimulated to really understand the dry empty vacuum of need inside his chest. </p><p> </p><p>Something in him gives way. </p><p> </p><p>Power crescendos like a violent wave, the pink light and black lightning merging together to form a dark red portal. Kuroo knows he should focus on it, knows he should care, but there isn’t any time to process anything other than <em> he can’t breathe</em>. He’s dying. </p><p> </p><p>His consciousness slips away. It’s a small mercy. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, he’s <em> pretty</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo gasps heaving in air so fast his lungs scream. The air pops, the tension and power disappearing rapidly leaving Kuroo in excess. He coughs, choking as his body works on autopilot to take in air. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hey, hey,” a voice calls, and Kuroo flinches when a cold hand lands on his heaving chest, rubbing soothingly and - is that magic?</p><p> </p><p>Faster than it should, his chest stops seizing and Kuroo can calm his breathing back into a normal pattern. He hasn’t opened his eyes, he’s too dizzy and vertigo has a hold on him. Despite the clear danger blaring in his hindbrain, Kuroo submits under the still petting hand, letting the heavy weight soothe him. </p><p> </p><p>“Iwa-chan~~ don’t be such a spoil sport, let me play!”</p><p> </p><p>“Idiot, at least fucking try to obey the rules! We’ve got an image to keep up!”</p><p> </p><p>“Who cares, they won’t be alive enough to -”</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo groans, the light surrounding them suddenly turning too bright and his body too strange. It’s like each individual nerve in his body has been hit with a bolt of static but starting from the tips of his toes up to his head. It makes him writhe in place, eyes screwed shut as pure power tries to take shape and press <em> in. </em></p><p> </p><p>“How cute!” the lighter voice laughs. “Iwa-chan look, they’re trying to bind us!”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t laugh! Shittykawa, I swear to god if I get accidentally bound I am sacrificing you to undo it!”</p><p> </p><p>“Mean, Iwa-chan!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, my dude, are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>It takes Kuroo longer than it should to realize the voice is talking to him. The blinding light that is persisting through his screwed eyelids warns him not to open his eyes and talk to the fucking <em> demons he’s been sacrificed to summon</em>. </p><p> </p><p>“Peachy,” he grits out.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the spirit!” the voice chimes, and Kuroo can spare just enough emotion to be mildly irritated at the genuine encouragement in the man’s (?) voice. “You’re pretty powerful to get all three of us in on the first call!”</p><p> </p><p>“Bokuto,” the voice that had been berating the carefree one calls, “he’s not just powerful - look.”</p><p> </p><p>There is a whistle. </p><p> </p><p>“Those are some pretty nice runes, bro. At this rate you might actually be able to bind all three of us!” The demon - Bokuto, says. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to be stuck in a binding contract with the fucking owl!” the petty one - Shittykawa? - shrieks. </p><p> </p><p>It’s hard to open his eyes and look at the demons. His body is still weak with the impact of the ritual’s energy. Whatever the mages did, it’s not done. There is a pervasive power that is running through Kuroo’s veins, setting his body alight with oversensitivity as the magic makes all his nerves sing. It’s pleasurable in the worst way. </p><p> </p><p>He’s not sure what they managed to summon or why, but this is Kuroo’s last shot. </p><p> </p><p>“Look,” Kuroo manages to rasp out, trying and failing not to shuffle his bare feet on the altar as he scrambles for some grounding purchase against the pervasive please, “I’d rather not be bound to you either. Maybe you could just - I don’t know - stop the ritual?”</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t realize the implication of what he’s done until the words are out. His chest burns in a toowarm feeling that is borderline uncomfortable. He arches, but he can’t escape. </p><p> </p><p>There is silence. And then screaming. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo flinches, panting for air as his head swims. It almost feels like he’s on the verge of passing out and when the blinding light starts to fade he thinks he actually is. </p><p> </p><p>“Iwa-kun, Tooru, did you see that? He ordered us!”</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you so happy?” the voice Kuroo is recognizing as Iwa-chan snipes. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s been a while since I’ve been bound to a human, I kinda miss it.”</p><p> </p><p>There is a wet gurgle and snap. Kuroo finally braves opening his eyes, blinking against the black spots. </p><p> </p><p>He almost immediately closes them. That’s a lot of blood. </p><p> </p><p>“B-But - the sacrifice - ”</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo forces himself to open his eyes again, trying to reconcile the large leathery wings he immediately sees to the body it’s attached to. The wings are huge, one almost the size of Kuroo. They’re as two-tone as the demon’s hair, largely white with black tips. It’s almost pretty, Kuroo thinks hazily as an outstretched arm picks up the woman who was talking. </p><p> </p><p>“Pft, humans.” Kuroo’s eyes shift to the speaker, gulping as he takes in the broad back, hunched over a slightly shorter form. Neither of them have wings, but Kuroo can sense the power in them. It’s a bit too dark but he thinks he sees the deep shine of scales on the exposed arms of the shorter. “Start a black magic ritual and don’t even know what it does.”</p><p> </p><p>The shorter elbows the taller, “Do you know what it does? You were all to eager to hop in the fucking ritual summon circle and now, unless we kill pretty boy over there, we’re going to be bound. Like they wanted.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but at least we’re bound to him<em>,</em>” the taller retorts, arms sweeping back and turning his body enough that Kuroo can get a good look. Well fuck, that’s probably the prettiest face he’s seen on anyone aside from Lev’s older sister who is a half siren. </p><p> </p><p>All of a sudden three sets of eyes are turned to Kuroo. He’s not exactly sure why that makes his entire being light up. </p><p> </p><p>“Tooru’s got a point, Iwa-kun!” Bokuto, the winged demon, says, turning around and revealing a handsome face and bare, sculpted abs. He’s talking to the shorter demon. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo swallows. All of a sudden the pleasure of the power surge, the oversensitivity, is computing in his brain. Lust forms in the pit of his stomach. </p><p> </p><p>“I guess. The fact that he’s keeping us here, he’s got potential,” Iwa concedes, and Kuroo really doesn’t know what to do with the way his stomach sinks out from under him as they walk towards him, footsteps wet with blood. </p><p> </p><p>He can’t get his mouth to move. His tongue feels too thick and his throat is clogged with need. Now that he realizes the lust in his body he can’t stop thinking of how much he wants to be touched. He <em> needs </em> to be touched. </p><p> </p><p>“Pretty boy’s going to burn out if we keep the channel open. Choose, binding or severance,” Iwa observes, looking down at Kuroo. </p><p> </p><p>Shittykawa - or Tooru? Steps close to the altar, opal eyes glinting with the reflection of the moon as he roves his eyes from the top of Kuroo’s bound hands to the exposed flesh thanks to the loosening of his kimono. There is keen interest in those eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“I don't think the pretty kitty is in a position to speak right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo should be scared. In the back of his mind, he is sure that there is a voice screaming at him to get a grip. But Kuroo can’t hear it, not with the buzz of power rushing through his blood. Whatever he did before - order them? - it's rebounding back and making the magic inside him thrum in an overwhelming way. It's hard to get his focus back, but Kuroo isn't one of the strongest warrior's in the realm for nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” Iwa-chan snaps. “Then we choose. Pick.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wanna!” Bokuto says immediately. “You guys can head back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bo-chan,” Shittykawa says in disapproval, “he summoned all of us. It’s all or nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo really should be alarmed. But all his doped mind can think of is <em> yes</em>, he wants all three of them. Preferably on his body. Okay, so clearly the magic is fucking him up. He literally can't get around how needy his body is. He doesn't think he's ever craved sex this bad before.</p><p> </p><p>“Then let’s do it,” Bokuto persuades. “It’ll be fun.”</p><p> </p><p>Shittykawa hums, “It would be better than the past boring years.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oikawa, we don’t know anything about him. His order compulsion wasn’t easy to ignore and look at the state he’s in. He could be dangerous.”</p><p> </p><p>Damn, that’s some high praise, Kuroo thinks, some grounding clarity finally returning purely because of his stubbornness. They could probably kill him if they so much as sneezed near him, the amount of magic they’re outputting. Instead they think he’s a threat. It’s a much better way to die than to the sight of some creepy fuckers getting off. And he even knows their names. It won’t be a completely honorless death. </p><p> </p><p>“Iwaizumi,” Oikawa suddenly says, voice the most serious Kuroo has heard it yet. It makes him shiver, a keen understanding that the airheaded demon is the strongest of the group with how they both straighten. “His magic called to all three of us. Akaashi-chan was nearly drawn in too. That’s a type of power, a feast, that’s hard to ignore. Tell me you can’t feel the need to devour him, right now?”</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo gasps, legs flinching as a clawed hand lands on the altar right beside his thigh. He squirms, appalled at how his first instinct is to press into the touch before he catches himself. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s got a point, Iwa-kun,” Bokuto says from behind Iwaizumi, an arm around Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “I really want to hear him scream for me.”</p><p> </p><p>And actually, Kuroo really should chime in on this. He’s on death row anyway. </p><p> </p><p>“I'd like a vote too,” He tries to make his voice sound firm, reproachful. It comes out breathless and needy. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, look, he's already back!” Bokuto says, face delighted. “Fuck, Tooru, he’s really strong!”</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi hisses, “Dangerous!”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa ignores both of them, looking down at Kuroo with assessing eyes. Whatever he sees there seems to make him lighten up, the stoic, powerful image gone and reverted back to a teasing, mischievous demon. With little devil horns and all. </p><p> </p><p>“Boy, you’re literally choosing between three hot demon companions and death,” Oikawa tuts, palm on the altar leaning over Kuroo’s face. "Do you really need a vote?"</p><p> </p><p>Gods, he’s pretty, Kuroo thinks. Though there isn’t much use thinking of gods now. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, when you put it that way,” Kuroo chuckles, strained. He’s not going to die. It’s hard for his brain to keep up with the whiplash of his mortality being played with, especially when he’s so vulnerable. But it’s clear most of these demons don’t want him dead and he’ll take his chances finishing this botched ritual if it meant returning back to Kenma and the others. “What exactly does binding mean?”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa’s grin is sharp. “We fuck you and establish a soul bond!”</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo sighs shakily. “Yeah, I figured.” There is no mistaking that his body is being primed to be fucked. The lust inside him isn’t artificial. He’s feeling a craving for sex that he’s never had before, he <em> needs </em> to be touched. It’s not ideal, but Kuroo would prefer this over death. “Let’s get demon married.”</p><p> </p><p>“Great!” Bokuto chirps. “I got first dibs!”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Iwaizumi puts his head in his hands. “Fine, whatever. Don’t blame me when you get tired of the human world. If we weren’t already of the Underworld you both would be destined for Hell.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t pretend you’re not curious, I-w-a-chan!” Oikawa needles, dancing around. “You go first, warm him up for us, yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“No fair, I said first- ” Oikawa interrupts Bokuto with a finger on his lips. </p><p> </p><p>“You feel them, yes?” </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo tries to focus on the conversation between Bokuto and Oikawa, while keeping an eye on the approaching Iwaizumi. It’s really hard, and he turns to face Iwaizumi while straining his ear to listen to the other two. </p><p> </p><p>“They’re just ants, Tooru,” Bokuto whines. </p><p> </p><p>“Ants that knew enough about demonic rituals to do it once. It’s lucky they didn’t realize they accidentally cast a mating ritual. Now, let’s go find out what we can. Don’t want our pretty kitty in danger, do we?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Bokuto mumbles sullenly. Kuroo doesn’t fully see but he can hear the impact of the ground shattering as Bokuto suddenly launches up to the sky, wings caught in his periphery. </p><p> </p><p>“Mating ritual?” Kuroo asks, dazed. </p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi is next to him, and Kuroo marvels at the stoic handsomeness of his features. At least he’s going to get fucked by some really hot demons. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t know how they fucked that up,” Iwaizumi admits, shedding his clothes. Kuroo nearly doesn’t hear the next part, absolutely stunned and astounded by the naked body in front of him. “It’s why your body is hosting the magic instead of feeding it, to draw us to bond to you. You probably feel pretty strung, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Being distracted by the thick biceps, thighs and abs would be enough to have Kuroo drooling, but what really has him speechless is the smattering of scales across major muscle lines. Like the v of his pelvis, pattern trailing to the most impressive dragon tattoo Kuroo has ever seen in his life, wrapped around the entirety of Iwaizumu’s left leg. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Kuroo admits, licking his lips, “pretty strung. Fuck.” Kuroo can’t help straining once more against the bonds to lift his head higher to take a closer look. </p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi makes an amused sound. “That’s the idea. What’s your name, by the way?”</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo blinks, the normalness of the question catching him off guard. He almost gives into a giggle but he’s over sensitive not overwhelmed. Yet. </p><p> </p><p>“Kuroo Tetsuroo,” Kuroo answers. </p><p> </p><p>“Kuroo Tetsuroo,” Iwaizumi repeats, and suddenly the eyes of the dragon light up in the same pink as the magic from early. It creates a corresponding wave of pleasure that has Kuroo arching with a gasp. “Kuroo, my name is Iwaizumi Hajime, Tamer of Sacred Beasts. Allow me to have you and I am yours to conquer.” </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo can practically taste the thick power exuding from Iwaizumi. It makes him squirm in need, something inside him pressing desperately to have it. All for himself. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Kuroo gasps, fingers tightening around the chain, “now come <em> here</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi’s answering grin makes Kuroo’s heart skip a beat. </p><p> </p><p>“As you wish, Master.”</p><p> </p><p>The first touch nearly sears Kuroo’s skin. He arches up with a high whine as Iwaizumi deliberately places his palm on Kuroo’s thigh, taking advantage of the loosened robes. </p><p> </p><p>“Let us consummate to complete this union.”</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo has never been more grateful to hear a sentence in his life. </p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi’s palm no longer burns as it trails up Kuroo’s thigh and easily unravels the robes. They part and fall off his skin like silk, pooling around him and framing his sweaty, heaving, blushing body. </p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi suddenly lowers himself and Kuroo gasps at the sudden change in Iwaizumi’s eyes. There are slit like pupils framed in a golden hue, staring down at Kuroo. Two horns grow and branch out of Iwaizumi’s forehead, not longer than a palm. The scales around his body thicken and grow, until the ones around his forearm reach up to his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you’re powerful,” Iwaizumi moans, hovering over Kuroo’s face. “Let me earn this, Kuroo.”</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo doesn’t get a chance to answer, warm lips sealing over his. Kuroo’s eyes squeeze shut at the burst of warm pleasure that erupts in his gut, sending gooseflesh up and down his skin. He barely lasts a second, lips parting to moan and Iwaizumi easily takes advantage, tongue slipping in. </p><p> </p><p>That makes Kuroo’s eyes open wide. That’s no ordinary tongue. He moans loudly as Iwaizumi’s long, snake-like tongue, caresses all the soft spots in Kuroo’s mouth, reducing him to a quivering mess as he withdraws. </p><p> </p><p>“Your taste…” Iwaizumi pants, eyes lidded with hunger. “More.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kuroo’s too dazed to think on that, just closes his eyes and pursues his lips. He wants more too. </p><p> </p><p>Except the kiss doesn’t come. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo yelps as his legs are suddenly forced wide open, Iwaizumi bullying his way in between until they’re thrown over his shoulders. Kuroo is bent back until his ass is in the air Iwaizumi’s face right over it. </p><p> </p><p>“You - you-” it’s hard to form words around the sudden wave of thick - embarrassment? humiliation? arousal? that suddenly clogs Kuroo’s throat. </p><p> </p><p>“I want to taste the deepest parts of you, Master Kuroo,” Iwaizumi purrs. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo’s cock, half hard since the foreign magic started invading his body, comes to full erection. He can feel Iwaizumi’s hot breath over the rim of his hole. </p><p> </p><p>The half hearted protest dies in Kuroo’s throat when Iwaizumi’s long tongue licks a wet stripe from the tip of Kuroo’s tailbone to his balls. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo whines, eyes screwed shut. The visual is just too much, the smug look in Iwaizumi’s eyes doing things to his gut. Kuroo’s never been one to be a lax participant in bed but he can’t help but just lay there and take it as Iwaizumi goes back and does it again and again. </p><p> </p><p>There are hard spots on Iwaizumi’s tongue, almost like bumps. When Iwaizumi stops teasing and pries his cheeks apart to showcase Kuroo’s hole, he can feel them as the tip circles the rim. </p><p> </p><p>“Hurry,” Kuroo moans, the opposite of the ‘stop’ he wanted to say. But why would he stop? The pleasure is consuming him inside and out. The awareness of the carnal pleasure of sex suddnely makes his hard cock too difficult to ignore. He wants to <em> cum</em>. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Master,” Iwaizumi obeys, tongue spearing in. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo arches, body going taunt as a bow as he moans high and loud. His wrists jerk, held in place by the dagger, and his hips automatically try to flinch away from the sudden source of sharp pleasure. He’s held in place there too by Iwaizumi’s clawed hands, forced to take it as Iwaizumi’s slim tongue thickens inside him, licking over his deepest places. </p><p> </p><p>It’s all he can do to throw his head back and forth, trying to come to grips in this singular unique pleasure. He’s only been rimmed a handful of times and nothing compares to the way his inner walls alight in sensitivity. He writhes on the tongue, especially when it passes over his prostate. </p><p> </p><p>He screams then. “Iwaizumi! Please!” </p><p> </p><p>Instead of increasing the pressure, it’s suddenly gone. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo pants, mind hazy in disbelief as Iwaizumi’s warmth is suddenly gone. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t look at my Master, filth.”</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo’s head lolls to the side, lidded eyes taking in the picture of Iwaizumi’s hand through the chest of a man. Guess there were some cult members alive, probably watching Kuroo in his most intimate of moments. </p><p> </p><p>He’s kinda not sorry that Iwaizumi’s clearly not impressed with voyeuristic eyes. Like murdery unimpressed.  </p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi’s back in a flash, literally. Kuroo gapes as in between one blink and the next, Iwaizumi returns. </p><p> </p><p>“Is that sanitary?” Kuroo can’t help but quip, voice strained as he looks at Iwaizumi’s blood covered form. </p><p> </p><p>But even as he watches, the blood disappears. </p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumu snorts. “This is an altar of purity, made for consummation. You think I would stick my tongue in your ass if it wasn’t here to make everything clean?”</p><p> </p><p>Well that’s handy.</p><p> </p><p>“Speaking of,” Kuroo says, legs spreading of his own accord. “I was about to cum.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, but there is a spark there that doesn’t make Kuroo feel too bad. “Yes, yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi dives back in and Kuroo hisses in pleasure. He hadn’t even realized but Iwaizumi being on the altar, touching him, it was keeping that pressing, invasive magic back. The few seconds he was gone, it had started to fill Kuroo again and now that Iwaizumi’s over him, he can feel it being redirected. </p><p> </p><p>“Touch me,” Kuroo demands through a moan, thighs flexing over Iwaizumi’s head. He wishes his hands were free so he could card them through Iwaizumi’s hair, grab him by the horns and hold him there. </p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi stops for a second, body stilling unnatural before his horns glow in a soft amber glow. Kuroo watches in awe as the horns grow slightly, Iwaizumi lifting from his ass to give Kuroo a smug smirk. </p><p> </p><p>“No,” he refuses, making a show of his broad tongue sweeping over Kuroo’s taint to rim before he fucks in again. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo arches, crying out desperately as the re-entry makes the pleasure sharper, walls throbbing in need. Distantly, he realizes what just happened should take his focus, but Kuroo just can’t think of anything except how thick lust curls through his gut. </p><p> </p><p>The fleshiest part of his thigh is being indented by the horns on Iwaizumi’s forehead. It should hurt but instead it just feels good, like two separate pressure sources sending waves directly to his cock. Which still hasn’t been touched despite how needy it is. He’s already dripping precum because Iwaizumi’s determined to massage over his prostate. </p><p> </p><p>“Good, it feels good!” Kuroo moans. “Please, touch me! I need it!” He strains against his bonds but he can’t get free, can’t touch himself, take his dick into his hand and furiously beat off to the amazing pleasure. </p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi renews his efforts, fucking into Kuroo with a dirty roll of his tongue, moaning messily into Kuroo’s ass, wet slick dripping out of Kuroo. Kuroo mewls at the relentless sensation, thighs spreading and trying to get Iwaizumi <em> deeper</em>. His pleasure continues to ratchet up higher and higher and Iwaizumi responds by grabbing Kuroo’s thighs and pushing up to make more room to fuck him deeper. </p><p> </p><p>“I think he can cum like this, what do you think, Bo-chan?” </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo’s eyes slide to the side where Oikawa and Bokuto stand. The latter is casually licking blood off his fingers while Bokuto has inched closer to the altar, wings trembling in excitement. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah,” Bokuto confirms, eyes meeting Kuroo’s. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo gasps as Bokuto’s eyes change from a yellow owl-like hue to a piercing gunmetal gray. </p><p> </p><p>“I can taste how close he is,” Bokuto finishes, a smirk on his face that looks way too dangerous from the previous happy-go-lucky facade Kuroo had gotten used to. </p><p> </p><p>It figures Iwaizumi chooses that moment to thicken his tongue until there is a relentless brush of his ridges against his prostate. It’s like his sweet spot is being tenderized, his orgasm forcibly pushed to the forefront. Bliss overtakes Kuroo as that itching need inside him is finally soothed, and he clamps down hard on Iwaizumi’s tongue riding back as hard as he can until the pressure breaks. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo’s eyes squeeze shut and he screams, raw bolts of white pleasure taking over his body. He cums all over himself, semen spurting over his face with how Iwaizumi had bent him with his enthusiastic ass-eating. He can’t be bothered to care, basking in the amazing feeling of such a pleasurable orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a pretty look,” Oikawa chirps, staring down at a panting Kuroo. Kuroo can barely hear the words, head fuzzy from the pleasure. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah,” Kuroo says intelligently. </p><p> </p><p>Bokuto’s suddenly on the altar, grabbing one of Kuroo’s thighs as he leans into Iwaizumi’s space. </p><p> </p><p>“Iwa-kun,” Bokuto whines, “let me have him first, come on. You owe me after I helped you put Oikawa down during his tantrum.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Oikawa snaps. </p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. “Fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Oh, this is important. He forces himself to shake out of the post-orgasm haze. Kuroo finally finds his two brain cells and puts them to work. “You’re not all planning on fucking me, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto raises a challenging eyebrow. “And if we are?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I probably won’t survive.” Kuroo grimaces. He’s not exactly exaggerating. If each orgasm will be that earth shattering, he’ll probably lose consciousness. Something about that orgasm made the magic inside him more frantic and whereas there was a fuzzy, almost drugging feeling, of pleasure, now it’s starting to throb like an ache. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh dear,” Oikawa tuts, looking down at Kuroo the bodies strewn at the edge of the array. “Looks like they didn’t do the ritual properly. They were just pleasuring themselves right? Not fucking?”</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo groans. “Thanks for the reminder, asshole. Yeah, they were touching themselves while watching me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not enough energy,” Iwaizumi summarizes. “We’ll have to hurry.”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa sighs before suddenly shedding his grandiose robe. “Bokuto get under the pretty kitty. Make sure to watch out for the Piercer. We’ll fuck him together. I don’t think the kitty can get it up in time for him to fuck me.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Kuroo,” Kuroo rolls eyes eyes, trying not to panic at the sudden realization that these demons intend to double fuck him. “My name is Kuroo Tetsuroo.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a really cool name,” Bokuto praises, lifting Kuroo’s body up. Iwaizumi helps and Kuroo doesn’t know what to do with the sting of humiliation and arousal in realization that they easily can lift his muscular body up without any strain. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks?” Kuroo gasps as Bokuto’s wings brush over Kuroo’s arms before settling over the ends of the altar. Soft. He can see their large span, the white feathers apparent in his periphery. Doesn’t it hurt the demon to be laying on his wings? </p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome!” Bokuto beams. “My name is Bokuto Koutarou, Pillar of Virility and Tenacity. Also a Prince of the Nephlims but it’s cool, I’m totally down for you to be my Master.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Kuroo says dumbly trying to reconcile the fact that he has angel royalty under his naked body. That he’s going to be <em> fucked </em> by angel royalty. </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa humphs. “If you think that is impressive, <em> Master</em>, you will be honored to be contracted to me, Oikawa Tooru and Ruler of Myth and Carnality. Prince of the Sixth Circle of the Underworld.” </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo wonders if it’s too late to send a prayer for help. He’s in way over his head. </p><p> </p><p>“Show off,” Iwaizumi scolds, rolling his eyes. “Kuroo, if you’re amazed at their status, be more proud of yourself. You’ve got enough energy to bind both of them and me. Most humans can’t even summon a lesser demons and you managed two Royals and a Divine.”</p><p> </p><p>“That does make me feel better,” Kuroo admits, because honestly it’s easier than thinking too hard on this. There is plenty of time to panic over those monikers that normally mean the world is ending later. “Iwaizumi, you’re my favourite.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Bokuto and Oikawa protest at the same time. </p><p> </p><p>In revenge, Oikawa ducks down and licks up the cum from Kuroo’s cheek, a glint in his eye. Kuroo’s so startled by the sudden proximity he almost doesn’t catch how rough Oikawa’s slitted tongue is.</p><p> </p><p>“Iwa-chan is good but he won’t know how to take you apart. Brutes like him fuck you like they own you.” Oikawa trails a singular finger from the mess of cum on Kuroo’s lips down his throat, his chest until he taps just above Kuroo’s spent cock. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo gasps, abs twitching. He looks from Iwaizumi to Oikawa. “Maybe I like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you’re so sexy, Kuroo-tan,” Bokuto praises.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo moans, purposefully pitched low and lewd. “Then fuck <em> me</em>.” </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo yelps as Bokuto grabs his thighs, pushing them back and wide. “Do your thing, Tooru. Make him feel good.”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa scoffs, but crawls onto the altar. “I don’t take orders from you, Bo-chan.”</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t see it but Kuroo is sure Bokuto is rolling his eyes. “Stop being so uppity, we have a mage strong enough to hold all three of us together with his legs spread and pretty face begging, you gonna say not to that?”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa glares at Bokuto’s smug tone but doesn’t retort. Instead he takes his revenge on Kuroo. </p><p> </p><p>“I hope you’re worth this trouble, we didn’t bring Aka-chin with us so if he starts acting up, it's on you to control him.”</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi flicks Oikawa’s head, allowing Kuroo to blink past the sudden intense look in Oikawa’s face. “You say that like you’re not equally as annoying. Come on, hurry up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Iwa-chan~” Oikawa cries. “If you’re that impatient you can always fuck me!”</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi glares at Oikawa before turning to Kuroo. His thumb traces Kuroo’s bottom lip. Kuroo gives into the urge to open it, tongue peeking out to taste. Iwaizumi smiles approvingly. </p><p> </p><p>“Why do that when I can fuck Master’s face?” Iwaizumi asks innocently. </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa groans and Bokuto bucks up, erections sliding over Kuroo’s ass. It brings back awareness of how needy he is too. </p><p> </p><p>“Oiya? Fuck my face?” Kuroo asks bravely, managing to keep the stutter out of his voice. “You’ll need to do a lot more than that to reduce me to the point where I don’t care if you triple team me.”</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto’s the one that, loudly, declares, “Challenge accepted!” Oikawa has a competitive glint in his eye and Iwaizumi’s focus is nearly palpable. </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa moves first, fingers wagging in the air before suddenly they’re coated in something wet. Kuroo blinks in awe and Oikawa notices. </p><p> </p><p>“This isn’t even sparing a breath, Kuroo-tin. Now open up for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo gasps as Oikawa’s fingers stroke over the furl of his hole, slightly loose from Iwaizumi’s tonguing. The fingers are cold, the strange lube like substance more so. It’s different from the oil Kuroo uses when he plays with himself, makes him squirm. </p><p> </p><p>Bokuto’s hands tighten around his thighs to keep him in place. “You’re going to love this Kuroo, Tooru has the best fingers.”</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo can definitely tell. A finger pushes in, smooth and steady. It’s not awkward at all because Oikawa is cockily assure of himself, pumping in and out loosely before he’s back with a second finger. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re very accommodating, Kuroo-chan.” </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo glares at Oikawa through lidded eyes. “Ah, I’m a giving guy - ah!” </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa chooses that moment to stroke over his prostate. </p><p> </p><p>“Fucker!” Kuroo heaves, writhing as Oikawa continues to press over his sweet spot. Somewhere a third finger had been introduced and there has to be something more to that liquid than just a smoother entry. It must be numbing something. </p><p> </p><p>“So generous,” Oikawa purrs. “You’re already good to take Bo-chan.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yay!” Bokuto cheers, hands on Kuroo’s thighs slipping to his hips. Oikawa keeps him spread but it’s unneeded, Kuroo naturally lets his long legs fall loose when Bokuto tilts his ass up.</p><p> </p><p>“Since I’m feeling pretty generous too,” Oikawa says and then grabs Bokuto’s cock, guiding it to Kuroo’s entrance. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo’s eyes widen at the sudden blunt force. He hasn’t seen how big Bokuto’s cock is and by the feel it’s <em> really </em> big. His mind shudders away from what it means if Oikawa is going to be fucking him too. </p><p> </p><p>Bokuto enters him with a loud moan, fucking with one thrust. Kuroo’s caught off guard, hole loose with no anticipation so Bokuto sinks in deep immediately. He cries out at the unrelenting fuck in, ass aching as it’s split open. His rim stretches wide and there is a lewd squelch as the lubricant Oikawa was using drips out. In seconds Kuroo is so full he feels like he can taste Bokuto in his throat. </p><p> </p><p>The burn fades fast, too fast to be natural. Instead of pain, pleasure crests inside Kuroo, making him gasp in short moans as Bokuto carefully grinds inside Kuroo to get him familiar enough with his cock to loosen a bit. </p><p> </p><p>Bokuto’s voice is low and dark,  predatory, when he says, “Perfect, Kuroo. All for us. So good.”</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo keens at Bokuto’s words, praise making his stomach jump. “Move - fuck me, please!”</p><p> </p><p>“As you wish, Master,” Bokuto purrs. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo opens his mouth to say something, but ends up releasing a shrill moan instead as Bokuto pulls out and slams back in again.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo’s legs try to curl around Oikawa, needing some force. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s got beautiful legs,” Iwaizumi says to Oikawa as the beautiful demon takes hold of them, bending them out and back to give Bokuto the best angle.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo cries out as it makes Bokuto grind perfectly over his prostate, a constant pressure that makes his own cock drool.</p><p> </p><p>“Not as pretty as mine,” Kuroo hears Oikawa say but the words seem far away. There are lips on his thigh and Kuroo focuses his bleary eyes onto Oikawa’s face, seeing the sharp grin there just as the moonlight glints off a fang. </p><p> </p><p>“No biting,” Iwaizumi reproaches immediately. “Don’t tip the scales in your favor. Wait until the bond is complete.”</p><p> </p><p>“No fun,” Oikawa pouts, a fang scraping Kuroo’s skin. The pain is sharp and makes Kuroo clench on Bokuto. </p><p> </p><p>Bokuto’s wings flare up a clear warning as he bucks hard enough to even move Oikawa. “Don’t play games, Tooru.”</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo whimpers at the pure power in Bokuto’s voice. God, it shouldn’t be this sexy being trapped between predators. </p><p> </p><p>Heat curls inside Kuroo’s belly, his orgasm cresting higher and higher. White hot electricity runs up and down his spine as Bokuto pounds into him, need completely blinding him. His toes curl, his eyes roll back and he tosses his head side to side, overwhelmed and aching and desperate. He spreads his thighs wide, Bokuto’s arms hooking under his knees and helping him open up to just <em> take and take and – </em></p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes,” Oikawa backs off with a roll of his eyes. “Stop fucking him like you’re trying to get him to cum, Bo-chan. I have to prep him.”</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo’s insides feel like they’re melting, succumbing to Bokuto’s brutal pace. He’s so <em> wet </em> hadn't even realized until the squelches of Bokuto fucking in alerted his ears. Kuroo’s so in tune to the pounding, pleasure building at a crazy pace, that when Bokuto slows down, Kuroo is unprepared for the loss.</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Kuroo cries out, hips jerking as he tries to fuck himself back. “I was so close!”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not cumming yet,” Iwaizumi says, leaning down to curl a hand around Kuroo’s throat. It’s just pressure, not tight, but it makes Kuroo’s gut jump in arousal. Gods, he’s fucked up. </p><p> </p><p>“Just be good for a bit longer,” Oikawa says, leaning over Kuroo’s body with a devious grin. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo gasps as a finger is suddenly pushing into his rim, squeezing into the tight space between Bokuto’s cock and his walls. </p><p> </p><p>“I- I can’t,” Kuroo cries out, a plaintive mewl coaxed out of him as Oikawa pulls out only to sink in with a second finger. </p><p> </p><p>“You can,” Oikawa replies, playful tone suddenly gone. He looks weirdly concentrated looking down at where Oikawa and Bokuto are joined with Kuroo. “You’re made for us.”</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi gives Oikawa a sharp look but doesn’t press further. He focuses his attention on Kuroo, thumb tracing over Kuroo’s spit slick lips. </p><p> </p><p>“You liked what we did before - the humans, they call it a kiss, don’t they?” Iwaizumi asks. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo’s eyes flutter shut as Iwaizumi doesn’t bother waiting for an answer, lips sealing over Kuroo’s and licking over the seam until Kuroo naturally parts his mouth. It should be a bigger deal than it is having Iwaizumi’s tongue play with his mouth the same way he played with his ass, but Kuroo can’t spare a thought for propriety, not when he feels this good. </p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi keeps him distracted and mewling so he doesn’t notice when Bokuto’s hands reach around Kuroo’s pelvis to nudge just over his stomach, where his cock drips. </p><p> </p><p>“If I touch you, you’ll cum, won’t you?” Bokuto asks, teasingly darkly as his fingers split in a v, pushing pressure on Kuroo’s pelvis and making him jerk. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo sobs into Iwaizumi’s mouth, desperate for touch. What are they doing to his body that pleasure sings through his veins without direct touch? </p><p> </p><p>“Brace yourself,” Bokuto warns, and Iwaizumi backs away, smirking at Kuroo as he wipes his mouth with the back of a dragon scaled hand. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo tries to chase after the lips instinctively but realizes why Iwaizumi retreated, why Bokuto is holding Kuroo steady. </p><p> </p><p>A second cock nudges against his rim. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo shakes as they both goad each other, disbelieving as the second cock presses in and <em> in</em>. He clenches down on Bokuto, tries to make it so Oikawa’s cock can’t get inside.</p><p> </p><p>“Open, baby,” Bokuto commands, stroking Kuroo’s stomach, fingers digging into Kuroo’s thighs. It’s grounding. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo shakily breathes and relaxes. Oikawa takes the chance and thrusts until his cockhead breaches Kuroo’s hole. Kuroo’s scream is soundless as he is overwhelmed with the uncomfortably full feeling, the painful stretch, of Oikawa’s cock slipping inside him. </p><p> </p><p>“Breathe for us, Kuroo-chan,” Oikawa orders. </p><p> </p><p>The order kicks Kuroo into gear and he swallows a breath, moaning lowly as the full brunt of the sensation of two cocks inside him settles. His rim is stretched too wide over both their cocks, he should be torn and broken. But while there is pain, it’s nothing like the searing ripping feeling he thought he’d feeling. </p><p> </p><p>“The magic is healing you,” Oikawa informs, breath a bit strained. Iwaizumi’s hand carefully rubs over his throat, reminding him to keep breathing. “For now, it’s a good crutch. In the future, we’ll make sure to properly stretch you out.”</p><p> </p><p>The words are said with a lewdness that sparks something in his gut, arousal that brings the pleasure to the forefront. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo breathes in time with Iwaizumi’s thumb on his throat. His overstimulated nerves are singing. It tips Kuroo on a precipice, emotions thick in his throat as he fights not to break down at feeling so used. </p><p> </p><p>“Cry, Master,” Iwaizumi orders, voice saturated with tenderness that Kuroo knows he’s being goaded. “Don’t hold back, we’ll get you there eventually.”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa bucks forward as if to demonstrate that point, making Kuroo writhe as Bokuto’s cock is suddenly pressed too hard inside him, right over his prostate. </p><p> </p><p>Bokuto pants wetly into Kuroo’s ear, small grunts as he braces his feet on the altar and fucks up, bouncing Kuroo on their cocks. Kuroo wheezes, a half moan chocked out of him, drool escaping his lips as he automatically clenches down. </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa makes a small sound of pleasure, hands braced on Kuroo’s chest and pressing him back into Bokuto. </p><p> </p><p>“Brace yourself, Ma-st-er,” Oikawa sing songs, voice strained. “If you survive this, you’ll officially be my most favourite human.”</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo would be more scared of those words if he could spare the thought to comprehend them.</p><p> </p><p>As it is, Oikawa grips his hips hard, hands right above Bokuto’s and draws back. Kuroo makes a nonsensical noise at the intense feeling.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo can’t brace himself as Oikawa fucks out, cock barely stopping before it leaves Kuroo’s hole. He cries high and reedy, as Oikawa thrusts back in, the friction almost too much despite how wet he still is inside. It burns in a different way because unlike the stillness of Bokuto’s cock, this time Kuroo is getting <em> fucked</em>. </p><p> </p><p>Bokuto throws his head back in a moan, voice trilling in Kuroo’s ear in a non-human way. Bokuto isn’t idle, lifts his hips and Kuroo with him in a bridge, not even straining with Kuroo’s weight. It makes Bokuto sink deeper and Oikawa fuck in easier, harder. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo sobs, overwhelmed. His lower body doesn’t feel like his own, ass overstimulated and his pleasure center all fucked up. His cock is only half hard from the shock of being fucked but it is leaking profusely as Oikawa batters his insides, both ruthlessly exploiting his sensitive points. </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t hold back,” Bokuto warns.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo’s only answer is to scream as Bokuto starts to fuck into him, a slow pace to Oikawa’s merciless pounding. The different pace makes Kuroo’s head swim, slowly sinking into the rising crest of pleasure. No matter how intense it is - they’re fucking into him so <em> good</em>. </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa moans with abandon over Kuroo, thrusts wild but experienced, withdrawing his cock until it’s almost all the way out and then fucking back in, brutally each time. Bokuto never leaves Kuroo without a good portion of cock, choosing small, grinding thrusts that make Kuroo feel like his insides are being tenderized, conditioned to remain loose and open. The dual stimulation create a crest inside Kuroo, latching onto the high he never came down from and propelling him higher</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t forget me.”</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo’s head lolls to the side, mouth opening without conscious thought as Iwaizumi prods his lips. His mouth is stretched wide as Iwaizumi sinks in, tapered head sliding over his tongue and taking up space so easily.  The taste - it’s exotic. Cock doesn’t taste good, but Iwaizumi’s tastes <em> addictive</em>. Kuroo’s straining forward to get more before he even has a chance to look at Iwaizumi’s cock, only noticing the oddity when his lidded eyes catch the glint of scales where human pubic hair would be. Iwaizumi’s cock is almost too red to be natural and at the bottom where the base is still exposed, there is a swollen ball. </p><p> </p><p>“That’ll feel really good inside you, <em> Master</em>,” Oikawa purrs, panting as he braces one arm over Bokuto and Kuroo’s shoulder to tap Kuroo’s chin. “As big as both Bo-chan and me when he’s ready to rut.”</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo whimpers, he instinctively begins to clench down, hips lifting just the slightest bit to get his prostate stimulated, to get his half hard cock friction off Oikawa’s abs. Drool escapes his wide mouth, jaw straining but not painfully. His tongue desperately laves over the head of Iwaizumi’s cock, taking in the addictive precum before Iwaizumi thrusts in further, pressing Kuroo’s tongue down and touching the back of his throat. </p><p> </p><p>It makes him moan. Iwaizumi curses and his hips jerk, fucking his cock in and out of Kuroo’s mouth until Kuroo feels raw with how he’s being used. </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa and Bokuto’s moans bleed into one. Kuroo can barely hear them over the blood rushing in his ear as they pound into him. Certainly not over the dirty squelches as Iwaizumi fucks down his throat. </p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi takes the lead this time, drawing his hips back. The drag of his cock out of Kuroo’s throat almost burns, a heady type of pain. He slips out of Kuroo’s throat, out of his mouth and past his lips. Kuroo’s left gasping, panting hotly over Iwaizumi’s wet erection as he tries to gather himself. Before he can, Iwaizumi goes back in, deep. </p><p> </p><p>They establish a rhythm that has Kuroo bouncing between them, overwhelming Kuroo so completely he can’t even tell what garbled sounds he is making anymore. He sounds needy, pathetic, greedy, the lewdness increased by how muffled the noises are because of Iwaizumi’s cock. </p><p> </p><p>“Do it,” Oikawa commands, voice raspy. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo doesn’t hear it, moans because all he can feel is all three demons suddenly stilling. </p><p> </p><p>“Kuroo,” Iwaizumi warns, breathing strained, “it’s going to get really intense. Just let go, we got you.”</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo makes a pathetic hum, eyes forced open as some sort of danger blares in his hindbrain. He should be paying attention - he needs to force mind numbing pleasure down and <em> focus </em> -</p><p> </p><p>His only warning is Bokuto’s inhumane growl. Kuroo’s eyes widen as suddenly the cocks inside him <em> grow</em>. </p><p> </p><p>It’s not just the ones inside his ass. Iwaizumi’s cock, it’s changing. Kuroo can’t describe the feeling, mind unable to comprehend it. Instinctively, he tries to jerk away, but Iwaizumi’s hands fist in his hair. </p><p> </p><p>“Kuroo,” Bokuto whispers into his ear, “don’t be scared.”</p><p> </p><p>How can he not be scared? Iwaizumi’s cock is shifting inside his mouth, the tapered end slipping into his throat, too deep and almost blocking his air, as the base widens and strains his jaw. It’s already been difficult to find a rhythm to breathe, but now it’s nearly impossible. His ass is almost too numb to feel what is happening with Oikawa and Bokuto but he knows he’s aching. They’re getting bigger too. </p><p> </p><p>“The ritual has to be complete as close to our demon forms as possible,” Oikawa hastily explains through gritted teeth, hips completely still. “Don’t move, we don’t want to tear you.”</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo whimpers, fear and arousal mixing together in a heady, terrible feeling. There is a hand over his frantically pounding heart, probably using magic to make sure Kuroo doesn’t hurt himself. It’s needed, Kuroo’s hindbrain is blaring to do anything he can to escape. </p><p> </p><p>Bokuto - he doesn’t know what’s happening with his cock but it feels too big. Kuroo shifts instinctively clamping down and feels the sharp ridges of Oikawa’s cock. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t move,” Oikawa repeats, voice breathless. “You are prey right now and we need to mark you as ours so we don’t devour you.”</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto moves first, grabbing Kuroo’s cock and roughly fisting it. “Come on,” Bokuto coaxes, “let yourself feel good, Kuroo.”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa shifts, redirecting the aching fullness so the pressure and weight rests on his prostate, involuntarily making Kuroo’s hips tremble as the relentless pressure suddenly makes him feel like he needs to piss. Combined with the lightheadedness from only taking sharp, staccato breaths, he’s headily in submission. </p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi strokes over his chest, his heart, fingers reaching down to tweak Kuroo’s nipples. </p><p> </p><p>“Cum like this,” Oikawa commands. “Kuroo, the sooner you cum, the sooner we can and seal this bond.”</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo can feel his orgasm, but it doesn’t feel as immediate as it had moments ago. It’s like there is a wall. It’s unrelated to the fear, perversely it’s only heightening the sensation. The wall is like a physical block and Kuroo tries to whimper, say he <em> can’t</em>. </p><p> </p><p>“You need to accept us,” Bokuto offers, mouth nibbling on Kuroo’s neck, trailing up and down the sweaty column and then to flick over his ear. His voice so deep it makes Kuroo feel like he could melt into it, his hazy brain trying in vain to latch onto the direction he’s been given.</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi thumbs over his eyes and until then Kuroo hadn’t realized he’d been crying. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Master,” Iwaizumi coaxes, “show us that pretty cum face again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your ours as much as we are yours,” Oikawa finishes, a tendril of magic slipping out. All three demons glow the same blood red as the channel from earlier. “Accept us.”</p><p> </p><p>How? Kuroo thinks. He can’t do magic, can’t speak, can barely think. But he wants to. He can feels their power inside him, he wants it, they’re his, they’re <em> his </em> - </p><p> </p><p>The dagger glows. Kuroo feels the exact moment the suppression magic of his cuffs is overpowered and rendered useless. His core surges with the oppressed power, fueled by fear of mortality. It overcomes his body, combining with the foreign magic and twisting it into something new, something too big for Kuroo’s body.  </p><p> </p><p>The demons moan in tandem, and something snaps inside Kuroo. </p><p> </p><p>White hot pleasure curls inside Kuroo’s belly, his orgasm cresting higher and higher until Kuroo can’t take it anymore. The magic inside him bursts like a dam and washes over all four of them.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo cums. </p><p> </p><p>His back arches, as orgasm takes over him, his cock spurting out cum over his belly in a way that makes it feel like he pissed himself, each pulse of cum spewing out of his cock uncoaxed. He clenches around Bokuto and Oikawa, the taller cursing loudly as he tries to fuck through Kuroo’s tightened muscles. He cries his pleasure around Iwaizumi’s cock who curses before slipping out, giving Kuroo the air he needs to scream.</p><p> </p><p>His orgasm lasts forever, Oikawa brutalizing his prostate, Bokuto stroking his cock, and Iwaizumi holding him through until the all encompassing pleasure becomes too much.</p><p> </p><p>“N-No more,” Kuroo begs, crying as sharp sensitivity racks through his body. His body is wrung out the emptiness of the magic leaving him has him feeling drained, limp. He’s only conscious because of his three demons. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> His. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo can feel them, three new veins of energy that wrap around his heart, beating in tandem. They’re bonded. </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t mean that,” Oikawa taunts, coming out of his haze. “Are you going to reward us, Master?”</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo sobs, but in answer he tilts his head to the side and opens his swollen lips to take Iwaizumi back into his mouth. It feels better like this, joined with his demons. </p><p> </p><p>Clearly they feel it too. </p><p> </p><p>“Not gonna last,” Bokuto groans into Kuroo’s shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi pants, hands tangled in Kuroo’s hair. “Same.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well then,” Oikawa says, voice strained. “Mark him as ours.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The three of them cum at the same time, and the wave of magic that had left Kuroo suddenly returns, two fold. </p><p> </p><p>The pleasure, it’s excruciating. He tries to scream, but Iwaizumi is pumping cum down his throat and he has no choice but to swallow or choke. It’s purely instinctual to milk his cock, Kuroo unable to form higher thought as his nerves sing in a firey blaze of pleasure, spine melting in heat as cum is pumped into his ass. </p><p> </p><p>“One more,” Bokuto growls, voice laden with command as he whispers in Kuroo’s ear. </p><p> </p><p>He takes Kuroo’s limp cock and furiously works it. Kuroo doesn’t have have a chance to get hard before cum leaks out of his urethra as his prostate is wrung dry. The release is the final straw, the magic settling around all three of them in a palpable gold energy. </p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi pulls out of his mouth, leaning heavily on the altar as he pants. “Fuck.”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa giggles breathlessly, gently pulling his own cock out despite Kuroo’s whimpering. There is a rush of slick and cum that escapes Kuroo’s hole, and drips over Bokuto’s balls. </p><p> </p><p>“That was <em> awesome</em>,” Bokuto cheers, carefully leaving Kuroo’s body too.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo can’t even find the energy to describe how the emptiness feels wrong. Hazily he bats that thought to the side. He’s happy to be free of manhandling. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah,” Kuroo answers, voice hoarse and well fucked. “I can feel you.”</p><p><br/>
Iwaizumi gently strokes Kuroo’s hair. “So can we. We’re yours now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yours,” Bokuto repeats, hugging Kuroo tight and affectionately. </p><p> </p><p>Even Oikawa nods, carding a hand through his hair and purposefully showing off his glorious sweaty body. Fuck him for being so pretty. Hmm, now there’s a thought. “Well, Master, what should we do?”</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo can already feel the exhaustion catching up with him. He’s going to pass out soon. </p><p> </p><p>“Take me to my friends, please,” he manages to get out, words almost not audible. “Imma pass out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh this will be fun,” Kuroo hears Bokuto say before he gives into the yawning blackness.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>“- covered in cum!”</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo shrinks under the blanket as Yaku lays into him. Kai nods in solidarity by Yaku’s side, an angry furrow on his brow that proves he’s pissed. </p><p> </p><p>“I think you looked nice,” Bokuto humphs, cuddling closer to Kuroo. The giant is sprawled over Kuroo on the bed, wings protectively covering the still vulnerable human. </p><p> </p><p>“It was an unavoidable consequence of being bound to being as great as I,” Oikawa sniffs delicately, turning his head to look over at Kuroo, even as he moves his chess piece. Kenma whistles lowly, impressed. Kuroo’s not sure if he’s irritated or elated that Kenma and Oikawa have become something of frenemies. </p><p> </p><p>“Us,” Iwaizumi corrects, stoically ignoring Lev who is bouncing like a puppy around Iwaizumi. Apparently the giant had taken one look at Iwaizumi and decided he’s his alpha. “Being bound to us. And I agree, I thought the look was quite nice.” He smirks over at Kuroo. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo fingers curl into Bokuto's feathers, nudging over his oil glands, a small pouch like nub on either base of his massive wings. Bokuto practically purrs, wings twitching in pleasure as he melts on Kuroo. He’s beginning to think his demons have a kink for making sure he can’t breathe. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course you would,” Kuroo rasps. Not even Yaku’s healing magic could really do away with the work Kuroo’s throat was put through. “You’re all possessive assholes.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>All three of his demons grin, unrepentant.</p><p> </p><p>“All things considered,” Kenma says quietly, voice cutting through the small but crowded room, “it’s lucky that he came back to us at all.”</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo’s heart squeezes. “Aww, Kenma, I can’t believe you care-”</p><p> </p><p>“-and it’s a bonus he managed to get us attacking power. Guess he’s useful for something.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kuroo feels crocodile tears well up. “No one loves me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bro, don’t cry! I love you!” Bokuto answers. </p><p> </p><p>“Bo!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ro!”</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi sighs heavily. “That’s it, I’m summoning Akaashi. I can’t take 70 years of this. Master, you’ve got strength for one more, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo blinks even as Bokuto’s handsome features are suddenly right in his face, begging, “Please, please, please.”</p><p> </p><p>“Give it a day or two, I’m sure Aka-chi will show up on his own,” Oikawa answers, an irritated frown on his face as Kenma corners him. Again. “One more time.”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma fails to escape, and Iwaizumi finally seems to have enough of Lev’s yapping and grabs his head and chucks him out the window. </p><p> </p><p>“Do I want to add one more of you to my group?” Kuroo sweatdrops. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s really level headed, can persuade Shittykawa on just about anything, and is the only one that can control Bokuto,” Iwaizumi informs. </p><p> </p><p>“-please, Ku-bro, we can double team you again, Keiji has this really awesome thing he can do with his fingers where they vibrate - ”</p><p> </p><p>“--I can see how Kuroo-chin has developed into such a splendid mage with a brain like yours by his side. Become mine, Kenma, we can rule - ”</p><p> </p><p>“Guess I’m building a harem,” Kuroo decides. </p><p> </p><p>{End.}</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed! </p><p>Comments are appreciated and &lt;3 but please don't write unasked for criticism, pleads for 'moar'/sequel, or hate. I'm always willing to update the tags if you think I missed anything! </p><p>Lastly, again, Happy Birthday to my wifeu HunnieDae! &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>